Elevator Lovin' An RM Oneshot
by StacyyEB
Summary: Ryan Atwood has met Marissa Cooper once, what happens when fate brings them together again, just to get stuck in an elevator. Major Rm fluff


**Elevator Lovin'** **- An R/M Oneshot**

_AN: This is just some R/M fluff, I could never forget about my favorite couple. So I hope you like it and drop a review._

_-Stacy_

-----

Today had been a particular, undoubtably good day. He had woken up on time, which hadn't been happening lately. He took a long and lathering shower, had a spectacular breakfast, prepared and cooked by no one other than himself of course, and looking into his rearview mirror, to top it all off he realized he was having a really good hair day.

Ryan Atwood, young, 26, and successful was on his way to a hopeful coming promotion, hopping into his sports car, he first however, began the drive to his favorite local sandwich place for lunch. The best part of his day however was that after lunch he was not to go back to work but rather to go to the head building of the company he worked doing architecture for, Carter and Co, where he hoped they would let him know he would be in charge of the design proposal for their next large oncoming project.

Rounding the corner he found a decent parking spot, turned the car off, got out, bought his sandwich and eagerly ate and waited for lunch to be over, not knowing the fate that would await him.

-------

Frustrated, irritated, and annoyed, Marissa Cooper was now sure she held large abhor towards this stupid town. What on earth could have possessed her to want a house in this crowded town anyway. Making her way down the LA freeway she checked her watch, seeing it read she didn't actually have to much time to grab a bite to eat for she would be late to her one o'clock, and she could not be late, so she contemplated skipping lunch altogether. Right when that thought ended her stomach let out a large growl, making her realize she was actually rather hungry and she would stop and grab something real quick.

Seeing an exit leading out of the freeway and into some local streets, she swiftly moved into the lane to take it and find some food. Driving down the winding roads she looked around attempting to find a spot to stop at, finally seeing a small sandwich deli she decided that a sandwich actually sounded rather good, so with one final turn she found a parking spot and began to make her way into the deli. Glancing down at her watch while attempting to open the door she realized she didn't have very long to eat and make her way to her one o'clock.

Not realizing she wasn't watching where she was going she suddenly bumped into something, looking up for a split second she took in everything about the someone she had just bumped into. He was drop dead handsome, that was for sure, his sandy blonde hair and riveting, piercing eyes made it hard for her to look away, holding his gaze for no longer than a mili-second she realized she was losing her balance and began to stumble back, letting out a small yelp in the process.

Shutting her eyes and anticipating the hard fall that she was sure was to come, she waited, and waited but it never came. Fluttering her eyes open she realized the stranger was holding on to her waist as his arms encircled her as he held her up and tried to help her get her balance back. Startled she quickly regained her balance, straightened up, not believing she could be so clumsy, and began to straighten her outfit out and rearrange her purse on her shoulder.

" Thank you, and I am so sorry." she began to apologize with clear sincerity.

"It's okay." the stranger quickly cut her off.

Giving him a rather skeptical look she continued, "Well I bet you must be off now, clumsy me probably made you late for something too." She sighed as she finished off and began rummaging thorough her purse in search of her cell phone to check the time.

"Well" he began, "you're wrong, you didn't make me late for anything, but I should be off. You okay though?" He asked her, looking at her face he noticed she was looking a bit distressed.

"Oh, what, me, yeah I'm fine." She answered, continuing when she noticed his skeptical look, "Really. I'm just in a hurry." She let him know throwing a gentle smile his way.

"Okay then" He answered the blonde beauty, "Hope your day looks up for you." And with one knee-weakening half smile he was off.

"Whow" was the only word that came from Marissa's mouth. Shaking her head as if getting herself out of a trance that was put upon her she realized she did only have fifteen minutes and that now her sandwich would have to be eaten in the car, on her way to Carter and Co.

------

This had definitely not worked to her advantage. She really shouldn't have stopped to eat. _But then you wouldn't have met that gorgeous guy_, her mind reasoned with her. She really needed to stop putting those thoughts about him out of her head. Because now not only was in a rush, but she felt like she had practically broken out into a full sprint trying to be as on time as possible. She had ordered a turkey sandwich and iced tea to go with it, taken it, and eaten most of it in the car as she drove to her destination, finding only little traffic she had managed to get to Carter and Co with little trouble but now, realizing she had little time till one, she was running, as fast as her shoes would allow her, into the building and into the elevator. And now to top it all off she knew she was yelling like a maniac.

"Hold the elevator! Hold the elevator, please." She yelled rather loudly and held her palm out signaling to hold the elevator as she attempted to slow down her pace, and catch her breath as she passed by some secretary desks. Adjusting her large tote bag on her shoulder and flattening out her skirt she sighed in relief once she realized the elevator was indeed being held by its only companion.

"Thank you so much for holding the elevator. I don't know what I would have done if I was late." Marissa quickly elaborated to the man in the elevator without looking up though, never actually seeing his face for she was concentrated on finding a component in her bag.

The man just nodding and not really feeling the need to say anything. Or maybe it was just he couldn't find the words to say.

How could it be that the girl, sandwich deli girl, the girl who within a couple of minutes had managed to captivate him, was that really the girl who now stood in front of him in the elevator as they waited for its doors to close?

He couldn't take his eyes off her, from her looks, to her piercing emerald blue eyes, to her fitting attire, her hourglass shape, fitted with the pencil skirt and tucked in button up blouse, he took her all in, and he had to admit he liked what he was seeing.

As Marissa inspected a note on her blackberry she felt the man's eyes on her, so cautiously, looking up she let out an audible gasp as she realized this wasn't just any man, but the hot, _hot_ man from the deli. Letting the oncoming smirk take its place on her lips, she relatively and rather quickly looked him up and down, taking him in, as he had done her. From his cute, shaggy blonde hair, his eyes, taking a quick look into them, she knew there was something special about them, about him. Continuing her eyes' trail, she could tell at first glance that he had a pleasantly nice body, letting her mind wonder for only a second, she had the desire to know what his muscular forearms and chest looked like under his work jacket and white oxford shirt, the desire to know what it was like to be held in them.

Finally bringing her head up to his again she realized he too was drinking her in, the smirk still playing on her lips as their sparkling eyes met and she was the first to speak, "So we meet again."

With the smirk and half smile he spoke, "I guess so. And I see you still have your head buried elsewhere." He spoke teasingly.

She let out a laugh and counteracted, "Yeah well, not all of us have the privilege to be as lazy as you." she jokes with a tilt of her head, turning it only to see the elevator doors closing.

Letting out a loose chuckle he merely looked at her with a smirk and quirked, challenging eyebrow, "Really, I'm sure I beg to differ, I mean, come on, look at me, I'm dressed to impress."

"Really, who you trying to impress?"

"Oh you know, those stuck up people, just another house to build for the weal-" but his words were cut off by the sudden jolt of the mechanical device they stood in, followed by the pause and complete stop of it.

Looking towards each other, they both quickly moved towards the doors, not wanting to grasp the concept that the elevator had indeed stopped mid-motion. Marissa rapidly, first, approached the elevator doors, trying with all her might to pry them apart.

"It's no use," Ryan began, he was looking at the buttons on the elevator, "Even if you pry it open, we never got to the fourth floor, we're right between the third and the fourth." he spoke as he turned to look at her.

"No, no" she began, beginning to border the edge of reason, "I bet I can find our way out."

"Just calm down," he began, attempting to soothe her, obviously she was becoming a bit distraught by this ordeal, and it was happening rather quickly, "Do you really think they're not gonna notice the elevator's stuck?"

"Well, what if they don't?" she questioned with half menacing eyes, continuing before he could anyhow, "but I mean all elevators have that little door thingy on the roof, right?" she finished speaking as they both looked up and eyed the hatch door.

"And that's how we're getting out." she spoke smugly, turning to give him an I-told-you-so-look.

"Alright, alright. You win." Ryan conceded, pondering for a second, "Come here, and I'll boost you. I can't reach it, too short."

She eyed him skeptically before conceding and beginning to slide of her shoes, "But if you drop me, you're dead." she warned with a playful smile, and playful glint in her eyes.

"I won't" he said as she approached him, "promise." but before he could even get his hands on her body, she stepped away.

"I'm wearing a skirt." she declared with a slight frown and regret, "I'm not going up in this skirt. I'll lift you."

"Oh come on."

"You just want to see up my skirt." she declared.

"No I don't." he declared firmly, "I mean it not like I don't _don't_, cause I mean I do, or I, uh-yeah," he finished off sufficiently flushed and embarrassed.

"Mmm, I guess we should keep it that way, whatever that way is, but just give me a hand, I'll go up." she said once she had stifled her giggles well enough to speak, quickly stepping up as he held his palm out and gave her the boost she said she needed. As his palm held up her bare foot she quickly reached up once she had a steady balance, reaching her arms up to undo the latch and push the small opening open. It was then, struggle after struggle, push after push at the latch and door, that she gave up and took in the realization that it was locked. They were stuck in the elevator.

Lowering her down to floor level once again, they let out equally frustrated sighs. Both, almost of instinct checking their phones, only to have their fears met once again, there was no cell service. Letting out a frustrated and highly distressed sigh she began pacing the small floor space of the elevator. Mumbling to herself as she went, "Oh my gosh, I cannot believe this is happening." she exclaimed not even noticing Ryan's eyes observing her, "Now I'm never gonna get my house, oh and my dad's gonna kill me, I knew I shoulda been earlier..." as her rambles continued , and subdued, becoming less and less understandable to Ryan.

As she walked by him one more time while pacing, he reached out, grabbed her arm and spoke, "Uhh, maybe you should calm down, a deep breath or two." he suggested, attempting and hoping to get her calmed down.

Marissa, who had practically forgot he was still in there with her, who had forgot what floor she was pacing for she was too involved in her self-deprecation, jumped at the sudden touch, but soon relaxed into it, and began to somewhat stutter a response, "Uh, oh, yeah, sorry I forgot I was probably freaking you out too."

"Nah, it's okay." he said, moving towards the wall opposite the elevator doors and sliding down, hoping she would follow in suit, and she did not disappoint, they were soon sitting side by side.

"You know what?" Ryan questioned, turning his vision towards her.

"What?"

"I've saved you from falling at a sandwich deli, held the elevator door open for you, looked up your skirt, and got stuck in an elevator with you," he spoke a glint of mischief and playfulness in his tone before continuing, "and I still don't know your name."

"Oh" she said with a giggle, "It's Marissa, Marissa Cooper," she spoke with a nod of the head.

"Ryan Atwood" he too introduced himself with a smirk.

"Hey you looked up my skirt, you promised you weren't." She spoke with a with a slight pout playing on her delicate, kissable lips. "Ughh" she playfully whined, "I should have know better, once a perv, always a perv." And with that Marissa Cooper lost it, into her own fit of giggles, she couldn't help herself as her chuckles progressed and progressed, and Ryan, he couldn't help but let it catch on, after all she was obviously contagious.

Settling down once again, Ryan checked his watch, realizing it was a few past one, he silently cursed for he knew there was no way he would be in charge of the next building project, for he was not even making the meeting. It was slightly unnerving, he realized, for as far as he knew and could tell, no one had noticed anything wrong with the elevator. Not wanting Marissa to get all worked up again, he began his attempt to stir conversation.

"So, now that we're sitting here, tell me about yourself, why were you here in the first place?" he questioned, cocking his head so he could look at her as well.

Smiling at him gratefully for the hopeful distraction of their obvious surroundings, she, with some unexpected ease began to tell him about herself, "Well I'm actually a journalist, you know I write columns, for magazines, newspapers, stuff like that. Oh yeah and I write a mean add." she said with a laugh, "I don't really know what brought me to wanting to be that, other than the fact that I've always enjoyed writing, it's always been a passion of mine, I just feel like it lets me express myself, you know? Like through my writing, I feel like I connect to the world. Like maybe one day I'll be a bigger, more known journalist, who writes more than fashion columns, and what's hot columns, but a serious journalist, a journalist who made a difference." she had no idea why she had just expressed this much to him, when in reality she was a very kept, guarded, and in control person, yet she had just told her career dreams to a practical stranger, dreams she had yet only admitted to herself.

"Wow, those are some goals," he told her with an adoring stare, "and I think you can do it. You seemed determined enough. You have it in you to make it."

Shooting him a thankful smile, she couldn't help but return the question, "what do you do?"

"I'm actually an architect," he told her, "And, well there's actually not much to my story if you ask me, I attended college, at USC, on scholarship, I knew what I was majoring in almost immediately. I've just always loved building several types of structures, putting together the drawings, only to see them come to life." he finished with a non-aggressional sigh, "but your journalism, how did that land you here?"

"Oh," she indicated to him she was thinking before speaking, "First off, I'm actually real impressed with your career, fits you. As for my being here, I'm actually moving out here, to LA," she indicated with a wave of her hands, not noticing how appealing the idea sounded to Ryan, "My journalism lets me become pretty travel friendly, and I've always wanted to live in California, although today has just seemed to be warning me off, I decided a while back to make this move, and now here I am. Well actually, I'm suppose to be designing my dream house right about now, but instead here I am chatting it up with you, while the guy upstairs probably wants to blow my brains out for harassing him so much to make this appointment as soon as possible, only to have me, not show up." she said once again not being able to stay sitting, she quickly stood up and let out, yet another frustrated sigh.

"It's okay," he told her, "I'm sure we'll get this all sorted out shortly, I mean I was suppose to be here, or up there, or whatever, to get a promotion, they were going to hand me out next large project, and now I'm not sure how that one will go. But anyways who were you suppose to see, I'll help you sort it out." he offered kindly.

"Jordan, Jordan Dake." she offered solemnly, "I'm sorry, this is all my fault, if I would have never made you hold that elevator you would probably be up there, a happy man."

'Nonsense," he told her, now standing up as well, "I would just be stuck in here by myself. But Jordan Dake, you're never gonna believe this, that's actually who I was suppose to see." he let her know with a twinkle of an eye, wondering if she was yet to catch on.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed, "you're the architect who was gonna build my house."

"Yup"

"But I mean this still doesn't help, what're we gonna do?"

"I had a feeling you were gonna say something like that."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she declared, crossing her arms defensively across her chest.

"Just that you're predictable." he told her smugly.

"Excuse me?" she said now quirking an eyebrow too.

"Just that, well you're predictable, I'm sure I can guess the story of most of your days." he replied snidely.

"Well go on, don't let me stop you." she replied cynically, sarcastically.

"Well for starters, you're always on time, you wake up at a certain time, shower for a certain amount of time, and leave your house a certain time. You plan most if not all your days ahead, from meetings to lunch, you know how your entire week is going to go. Which is why, when this little fiasco happened, it glitched up your day, causing you to freak out, for none of this was planned. You're a control freak." he finished the complacent half smile resting on his lips heavier than ever, for he knew he was right as he watched her mouth agape.

"I am not a control freak." she exclaimed, "I simply enjoy being organized and knowing how my day will play out. Excuse me for having control in my life." she declared menacingly.

"Organized? Call it what you must but you're still predictable." he told her, almost enjoying how worked up she was getting over a conversation that was solely suppose to be much more calm. But he couldn't help enjoy her ball of fiery as he watched her chest rise, up and down, her breast pushing thorough her button blouse. Her bare feet tapping, attempting to calm down. The way she now had loose ringlets of hair framing her face, for they had fallen out of her bun, and the way her face had turned a sure flushed for the way she had defended herself and got worked up. She looked amazing.

"Oh yeah?" she questioned him in a hushed tone, "Predictable? Did you predict this too?" and with that her body was flush against his, her lips on his, his tongue in her mouth, and hers in his, her plump lips never getting a rest between his slightly thinner ones, as his mouth never ceased, taking hers over and over again, his back pushed firmly against the back wall of the elevator, almost painfully. But it didn't matter, for they were to caught up in each other. Her hips pressing into his, as her hands raked from his hair to running down his forearms and around his neck, his hands, fingers, she was sure she could feel beginning to dig into the skin on her hips, before he moved them, resting them on the sides of her breasts as she let out a moan at the sudden contact.

But this was not enough, none of it was, for either of them. As their mouths parted and panted, she sent her hands straight to work, peeling his jacket off hastily, unbuttoning his shirt with anything but ease and patience, moaning as his mouth seemed attached to her neck, causing her to moan as he occasionally nipped at the flesh of her throat or earlobe. Finally leaving him in just his pants and wife beater she eagerly connected their lips again, the feel of his lips on her not getting tired anytime soon. With their mouths never losing contact, he set to work on undressing her, his hands, fingers, rough and callous undoing each button on her top with a haste like no other, struggling with the last one, he simply gave it a tug and sent the button flying, pushing the material off her shoulders, he once again let his lips wander, his hands holding her waist, his lips trailed down her throat, collar bone, and what was now exposed of her chest. Reconnecting their mouths for she couldn't take it when they parted, her thin, nimble fingers went straight towards his pants, shocked when seconds later she felt Ryan stopping her.

"We're in an elevator." he spoke into her lips, panting as their lips continued to touch, "we could get caught." he voiced his last concern with the last bit of rational thinking he could muster.

"Aww, you turning predictable on me Atwood," she teased, now undoing the fly on his pants, "and that's why is that much more exciting." she finished, his pants falling to the floor.

Her hands raking through his hair, he proceeded to undo her skirt, eyeing her matching black panties, his hands moved to bury themselves in her pile of blonde locks, undoing her bun and letting her hair flow freely as he tangled his fingers in her hair. Rapidly moving to undo the clasp of her bra once his wife beater was in company of the floor. Leaving her in just her panties, his rather work worn hands cupped her breasts as he teased and stimulated her to the point where their mouths were no longer connected for she had to let her cries of passion escape her captured lips. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she connected her arms around his neck as her lips rested next to his ear, panting and moaning as his hands tantalized and tweaked her breasts.

She could take not more of his foreplay, moving her hands into his boxers and grasping him, she simultaneously pushed his boxers to his feet. His hands moving from her chest to her hips he let them roam her firm behind before she lowered her legs and he slowly, enjoyably removed her thong and tossed it aside. Pushing her back a little he moved to his pants, and retrieved a condom from his wallet, tossing it aside he grasped her hips and almost rammed her into the wall, his lips finding hers again as one of his hands began to move down, and towards her core. Panting and anticipating for him to finally touch her, her passion was relinquished as she felt his slide first one and then two fingers into her, bucking at the touch, it was soon too much to withstand.

"Now," being the only word to escape her parted lips.

Quickly seething himself he entered her and filled her. Never in either of their lives had they felt so good, had sex felt so good. Beginning to move in and out of her, her hips matching his speed, their lips not losing contact once again she raked her rails on his back, making him moan in ecstasy. Their tender embraces ending, only the in and out occurring, their movements seemed to take and eternity to end, until they both panted and sweated, theirs needs and wants now satisfied.

-------

"I promise I will never, ever, call you predictable after that." he stated, both now recovered and sitting, Marissa resting in Ryan's arms.

"Well, what can I say, I felt the need to prove myself," she teased and giggled.

"Well, I'll be the first to tell you, you're full of surprised but you give like you take and I couldn't have enjoyed myself more." he spoke cheekily as his hands continued their soothing movements across her body and her lazily ran up and down his chest.

"I think I noticed." she giggled.

"Mmm," he pretended to ponder it playfully.

"How much longer do you think we're gonna be here?" she questioned, hoping he would have some sort of reassuring answer for her.

"I don't know," he answered her honestly.

"Well," she spoke shyly, "I could stay like this forever."

"Me too. Me too." he spoke softly with sincerity.

It was a while later and they had both sufficiently began to drowse off, loving the feeling of where they were. But startling them out of their oncoming slumber was the noisily static sounds flowing out of the speaker up in the corner. Followed by a more booming voice, "Hello, to the passengers in the elevator, if you're listening, we are and have been aware of the situation at hand. We're sorry it's taken so long to get to you, but this elevator will be but up and running in a few minutes, we can further discuss this then." And just like that, Ryan and Marissa were snapped into reality and after sharing a knowing look they began to stand.

"We should hurry." Marissa's voice spoke with some sorrow.

"Yeah.' he whispered, knowing she was afraid for neither of them knew what was going to happen now, he was afraid too.

With somewhat of a hurry they began to redress, helping the other and sharing tender embraces along they way. Just when Ryan had finished placing Marissa's shoes on her feet, they felt the jolt of the elevator, it had begun to propel upwards.

With one last look around Ryan rapidly placed his hands on her hips and pressed his lips hard but sensually onto hers, needing her to know that he too hoped this was not the end. Their palettes mixing one final time on this elevator, the kiss holding promise and hope for both of them.

Their lips separated and the doors did too. Both bending down to retrieve she her purse and him his briefcase they shared on final loving, promising look. He took her hand in his, their fingers entwining, together they stepped out of the elevator, both changed forever, but this was not the end, it was not the end of one chapter, but rather the beginning of a new one.


End file.
